A Study in Mutualism
by Aris24
Summary: Took a break from my finals to bring you this swift little prompt fill. Sherlock and John are mutually gaining and stuffing each other to their heart's content. Belly stuffing, weight gain, fat admiring, feeding kink fic.


_**Prompt: John and Sherlock both being feedees and feeders at the same time. Both stuffing each other constantly.**_

Breakfast was always an enormous event. Whoever rose first(usually John) would set to cooking thick fluffy ham and cheese omelets, rich chocolate chip dotted pancakes, crisp and greasy bacon, fat succulent sausages, plump fried tomatoes, and more toast than could be counted. The poor kitchen table would groan as dish upon dish was loaded onto its back. There would be tea made extra sweet and milky, sugary fruit juices, and chocolate whole milk set out beside two plates. Then the first would sit, load up his own plate, and set to eating as much as he could before his lover appeared. This day it was John. He managed nearly half of the sausages, three slices of toast, two pancakes, and was working on his omelet when Sherlock wandered into view.

The detective's eyes grew predatory, his mouth developed a smirk as he noted the items missing from the plates and how John was already burping softly behind his newspaper.

"What's this, love? Not going to leave me any?" he teased, sitting down and promptly snatching the remaining pancakes for himself, paired them with most of the bacon and tucked in with gusto.

"Hm, wasn't planning on it no," answered John in reply, lowering his newspaper and smirking right back, "I was feeling so hungry this morning... I'm sure I could have managed to eat it all if you hadn't shown up." He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully. It had grown increasingly round and soft since he and Sherlock had discovered their mutual kink. Where before it had been trim, verging on a bit pudgy, it was now undeniably fat and worthy of the term 'gut'. Its capacity was growing quite impressively too. John drained his tea and finished his omelet, then snagged the tomatoes and more toast to go with them.

Sherlock chuckled. "You glutton..."

"Says the man who just devoured a tower of pancakes and bacon," replied John with a wink.

Sherlock hummed and tore voraciously into his own omelet, the detective's belly creeping out from underneath the t-shirt that no longer seemed to fit him and was unlikely to ever again.

The two men left the breakfast table decimated, leaning back and burping richly, stomachs gurgling softly at the influx of food.

"Hm, care to nap until lunch?" Sherlock asked, stretching. His shirt completely gave up trying to cover his pale bloated middle, settling helplessly above the arch.

John eyed his lover thoughtfully. "I think we better had."

Sherlock elected to make lunch when their stomachs started growling just a couple of hours later. The detective returned to his lover with two of the thickest roast beef and provolone sandwich John had ever seen. He sat up eagerly, his round belly sagging towards his lap now that they had decided to no longer bother with proper clothes for the day.

"Here, my love," Sherlock purred, kissing the man as he shoved the plate into his hands. "Eat up. I'm making crisps as well. I'll be back."

"Thanks, Gorgeous," John replied, watching Sherlock's bountiful hindquarters sway as he left the room again. They'd need to find him some new pajama pants soon. John chuckled fondly to himself, then lifted the first sandwich to his mouth. The thick rye bread was lightly toasted, the cheese thick and melted, the roast beef warm under spiced mayonnaise. He groaned as his teeth crunched through bacon that had been hiding within. He was feeling satisfied after the first, and very full by the second. He was just polishing off the last bite when Sherlock returned.

The detective grinned. "Glad to see you liked them. Here."

He passed John a glass of whole milk which he drank down gratefully. Then he started in the crisps, Sherlock picking out a few as well and pushing them past John's lips. The doctor groaned, feeling his belly swelling even further, growing heavy with all the rich fatty food. God he was going to get so fat off this...

Sherlock began stroking John's stomach, teasing the navel with his fingertips. John looked down at the emptied plate.

"What about you?" he asked, feeling really rather lazy and sleepy but wanting Sherlock to enjoy himself too.

"Fair point," the detective replied. He vanished from the room again, then returned with a second tray nearly overflowing with truffles,scones, jams, clotted cream, and honey. "Feed me?"

John smiled and rolled onto his side, his belly sagging onto the mattress. Sherlock laid back and opened his mouth lazily. John fed him every last bite, even swiping up the last of the cream and honey by having him suck it from his thumb. The detective ate until he couldn't possibly hold anymore, then collapsed back, his belly arching up proudly.

They had a light snack of a dozen or so chocolate biscuits later, then decided to order takeaway for dinner, both feeling to stuffed and lazy to bother with cooking. Sherlock was waiting on the sagging sofa when John came tramping back up the stairs, hauling two bulging bags of dim sum with him.

The arranged the many cartons on the table, found something suitably dull on television and then proceeded to stuff each other silly. Sherlock moaned, panting lightly as he slouched down. Still he let his mouth fall open enough that John could deposit more food inside.

"Oh, John... I don't think I can-"

"Of course you can. That's it. You're doing so well."

Sherlock smiled softly and retorted by feeding John more swiftly in return. Soon they were both having trouble leaning over to fetch more from the table, their bellies bloated hugely, stuffed to capacity. They lay there in a daze, rubbing at their middles with a mixture of astonishment and arousal. John felt like his navel might pop out, so tightly stretched was his skin. Sherlock just felt like he was going to pop period.

"Hm... same thing tomorrow?" Sherlock breathed, his eyes still closed. He burped and groaned, rubbing his belly.

"Definitely," John agreed, smiling and wriggling himself closer to Sherlock to lean into him. Sherlock purred in response and leaned his head onto the top of John's. Then both the detective and his blogger gave into their overfilled bellies and fell fast asleep.


End file.
